Greasers' Sick Day
by Vienna Warren
Summary: When Pony gets sick, it's up to Two-bit, Johnny and Dally to take care of him. Are they even up for the job?
1. Chapter 1: Fever

**Author's Note****: Hey y'all, new story! :) Thank EVERYONE that reads these lil fics I do, it means a lot. Especially considering that a lot of them are pretty stupid lol…. particularly this one. So, PLEASE please comment if you like it because well, I just don't know if it's that kinda stuff y'all like readin' soooo…. Lemme know! :D And of course, I do take requests! ;)**

CHAPTER I: Fever

"100.4 kiddo. You're stayin' home today." Darry declared, yanking the thermometer out of my mouth. I groaned.

"C'mon, Dare. I gotta go to school today, and besides I—"

"No buts, listen to what the man says." Soda popped his head in our room, dressed in his DX shirt and some jeans.

"Trust me, I'm not even sick! It's probably just some freak fever or something I'm not sick!" Of course it was at this moment that my body decided to throw me into a coughing fit.

"And he says he's not sick." Soda rolled his eyes.

"Look Pony, you're stayin' home and that's final." Darry concluded. I sat up in my bed and crossed my arms.

"Hey, do ya want me to stay and look after you? I don't know if I can just leave you alone here by yourself…." Darry started.

"Darry, c'mon I'm not five years old! I can stay home by myself!" I sneezed.

"Bless you!" Soda piped up cheerfully, putting on his converse.

"Darry, both of y'all have work, I'll be _fine_." I assured him.

"Well, hang on just a minute, I'll call the guys. Sure as hell won't be at school anyways." Darry mumbled, leaving the room to get the phone.

And that is how Dally, Johnny and Two-bit arrived at my house (after Darry, Soda and Steve had departed of course), apparently just to annoy me senseless.

"Hey Ponyboy, not to fear! The babysitting club is now here!" Two-bit yelled, coming inside loudly and slamming the door. "Where are you?" I let out a low moan.

"Guys my head hurts, stop screamin'…." I closed my eyes. The gang piled into my room.

"Sorry Pony!" Johnny apologized in a soft whisper.

"Nah, it's not _your_ fault, Johnny." I said, staring daggers at Two-bit. He whistled innocently and looked casually around the room.

"Hey, uh, you lie down man, and I'll getcha some aspirin." Dally suggested, leaving the room.

"Ugh, I'm so BORED. I'm comin' too." I announced, pushing back my sheets.

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get even sicker or something…." Two-bit said worriedly.

"You can't get "sicker" from getting' out of bed you bonehead!" I mumbled grumpily, as we made our way into the living room. We all sat down on the couch and Two-bit flipped on none other than Mickey Mouse, God almighty Himself. Dal handed me my aspirins, which I swallowed gratefully. Just when I thought I was feeling better, it got real cold in the room and involuntarily shivered. I hoped no one had noticed because shivering wasn't a manly thing to do. I shuddered again. Dang.

"You cold? I can go find a blanket if you want." Johnny suggested kindly. I nodded and he got up. Concern was clearly written all over Dally and Two-bit's faces.

"Jeez, you're shakin' like a leaf, Pony! You okay?" Two-bit asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-f-fine." I stammered, just as Johnny threw a blanket over my shoulders.

"Why don't you lay down on the couch? Me and Johnnycake will be fine on the floor, right?" Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I mumbled, breaking off into a hacking cough, followed by a sneeze. Johnny winced, and I wondered if he felt bad for me.

"Hey, I'll make y'all some soup. Sound good, huh Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, thanks Two-bit." I croaked, my throat a little sore. I could not lose my voice. Not today….


	2. Chapter 2: Soup

**Author's Note****: Next chapter ahead! Please tell me how I'm doin', I'm worried that this is too corny or whatever hahaha….**

CHAPTER II: The SOUP….

I almost lost my appetite when the stench of burnt chicken and noodles reached my nose. Considering that I could hardly smell it, I took a breath and decidedly to go for it.

"Hey Two-bit," I called, "How's that soup comin'?" I asked, knowing he'd forgotten all about it, cooking on the stove.

"Holy shit!" I heard him holler. Johnny and Dally started cracking up.

"Yeah, I got it right here Pony! Hang on!" Two-bit ran up to the living room and handed me my soup.

"Uh, Two-bit. What is this?" I asked carefully, stirring the "soup" with my spoon. All the soup part had evaporated completely, leaving me nothing but some charred bits of what I could only hope was chicken and some noodles melted to the bottom of the bowl.

"It's soup, silly!" Two-bit chuckled. Of course it was.

"Gee, thanks." I said, giving the stuff a final stir. No way I was eating that. I politely set it on the floor.

"Heh… hetchoo!" I sneezed loudly, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Johnny looked as white as a sheet.

"Jesus, Pony! You could at least give us some kind of _warnin'_ before you explode like that." Two-bit laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe cover your mouth a little too, huh?" Dally muttered, as my face turned red. Johnny just tossed me the tissue box. Pretty soon though, I was freezing again.

"There he goes again! Shakin' like an earthquake." Dally, pointed out.

"I'm ok-k-kay." I shivered.

"Well, I'm no Harvard geek but obviously you ain't the _least _bit okay." Two-bit accused. As gentle as a feather, he laid his hand on my forehead.

"Christ, he's burnin' up!" Two-bit exclaimed. Quickly, Dally's large, calloused hand was on my head as well.

"Oh god, you're right." Dal said anxiously.

"I ain't h-hot, I'm f-f-freezin'!" I stammered.

"Johnny!" Dally ordered. "Go get a wet rag from the kitchen."

"Okay Dal." Johnny said respectively.

Moments later, I was still shaking and now I had this ice cold cloth on my forehead.

"Pony, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Two-bit asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine—" I turned my head away from him and let out another loud sneeze.

"Bless you." Johnny said quietly.

"Shhh… Ponyboy, it's okay just get some sleep okay? We'll be right here if you need us." Two-bit said softly.

"Okay. God!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Dally asked.

"I don't know…. I'm just really _really_ itchy!" I said, scratching my arms and legs crazily.

"Oh, crap." Two-bit said.

"What?" Johnny asked, alarmed.

"Our friend Pony here has the chickenpox." Dally lifted up my sleeve, only to reveal red, irritating spots.


	3. Chapter 3: Spots

**Author's Note****: Thanks to all y'all that reviewed! Seriously made my day! :D**

CHAPTER III: Spots

"Oh, Jesus, Pony! They're everywhere!" Two-bit gasped staring at me.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dallas rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, I continued to try and rid myself of the relentless itching.

"Isn't chickenpox real contagious?" I asked. "I think once you get it, you never get it again. Y'all had it before right?" I questioned in between scratches.

"No." Two-bit and Dal answered together, while Johnny just shook his head.

"Guys, y'all have to go home then. You'll only get sick too!" I said worriedly, coughing a little.

"You ain't gettin' rid of us that easy, Pony." Johnny told me, grinning.

"Yeah, we're here for you buddy!" Two-bit declared

"Do you need anythin'?" Dal inquired.

"I j-just wish I'd stop havin' these r-r-random ch-chills all the t-time." I whined, sounding like a little kid.

"It'll be okay, Ponyboy." Johnny said, awkwardly giving my head a pat.

"Hah…. Hatchoo!" I exploded.

"Bless you!" everyone chorused.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Two-bit offered.

"That'd be great." I told him, sniffing thickly.

While he made my hot chocolate, I closed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the itching and my throbbing head. Soon though, I fell into a restless sleep.

"He's been out for hours now." I heard Dal say.

"Yeah! I made him some hot chocolate, but then he fell asleep and I drank it all!" Two-bit exclaimed.

"How is the kid?" Someone asked, possibly Steve.

"He uh, seems to have a lil' bit of, well…." Dally began.

"Chickenpox." I croaked hoarsely, coughing.

"He lives!" Soda said, coming over and hugging me tightly with Darry. 

"Ugh, get off guys, you're gonna get sick too!" I advised him.

Darry laid his huge hand on my forehead again.

"Hmm…. You still seem kinda hot." Darry told me.

"Y-yeah, I k-know it. But I'm just m-mostly it-itchy." I shivered, even with the blanket on me.

"Well, me and Soda can take care of you now. Steve, Johnny, Dal, Two-bit…. Y'all can go now. Chickenpox is real contagious so I wouldn't want—"

"Well, I don't wanna sleep at my house. Y'know, because…." Johnny trailed off but of course, we all knew.

"Yeah, and my mom works late hours and I don't really wanna sleep at my house." Two-bit said.

"You really think my old man gives a hang where I am?" Dally muttered. Steve nodded in agreement. I sneezed again, ruining the moment. My arms were red from where I'd scratched.

"Let's get you some of that calamine lotion, alright lil' buddy?" Darry suggested as we all continued to watch Mickey on television. God how I loved my friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Mighty Socs vs Ill Greasers

**Author's Note****: Haha I'm throwin' chapters at y'all every which way! xD It's just that it's the weekend and I DON'T feel like doin' my homework, so I'm in my room like a LOSER writing random chapter…. Hope you like. ;)**

CHAPTER IV: Might Socs vs Ill Greasers

By about midnight, everyone was sick except Sodapop. Even Darry was down with the pox.

"God, it just doesn't stop!" Steve groaned itching his back. I felt even more miserable for getting them all sick.

"I'm sorry guys." I apologized, coughing.

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Two-bit ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna go home anyway." Johnny assured me with a sneeze.

"Uh, guys. I think we're out of lotion." Dal informed us, desperately squeezing the empty bottle.

"NO!" Two-bit hollered. "We're all gonna die! This is the end Steve!" He yelled, grabbing Steve, who promptly shoved him away.

"Jeez, calm down!" Soda said. "I'll just go get some at the store; it's just a couple blocks away." Darry thought about it for a second.

"Okay, but be careful Soda…." Darry instructed him, pausing to cough a bit. He flexed his muscles. "You might also want to get some more tissues and cough drops." Right on cue, Dally sneezed so loud that Two-bit actually shrieked in surprise. It sounded like an elephant had been injured. Steve started guffawing, which caused me to giggle.

"Okay, be right back y'all." Soda said, grabbing his wallet and leather jacket and leaving.

For the next twenty minutes, we all entertained ourselves by playing charades and trying our hardest not to scratch.

"I'll go first!" Two-bit offered excitedly, standing up. He began strolling around the room, whistling. Then he pretended to steer a boat.

"Are you a sailor?" I guessed, casually scratching my arm. He shook his head no and started whistling again.

"Oh my god, seriously Two-bit?" Dal smacked his forehead and sighed. "Could you possibly be Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah! Whoo!" Two-bit cheered and did a fist pump. After a while of playing charades though, I began to get anxious.

"Shouldn't Soda be back by now? It wasn't that far away…." I stated.

"AhCHOO!" Darry sniffed. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should go lookin' for him."

"Are you CRAZY?" Dally shouted. "We're all in striped gray pajamas, have red dots all over our skin and basically look like hell!" He broke into a hacking coughing session as if to prove his point.

"No way. If Soda gets jumped…." I paused. "I'm leavin' right now, with or," I sneezed, "without y'all." I shakily stood up and through on my leather jacket over my pajamas. Darry, Johnny, Steve and Two-bit followed my example.

"Okay, okay." Dally finally said, following us out the door.

It was real windy, and I couldn't stop itching. We probably looked like a weird group, all of us scratching like crazy. Johnny coughed quietly and shivered. I noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket. What kind of parents don't give their kid a jacket? Apparently, Darry noticed before me even.

"You cold Johnnycake?" He shuddered.

"J-just a l-little." His teeth chattered. Darry automatically took off his huge jacket and draped it over Johnny. It was about five sizes to big on him.

"Th-thanks." He managed. Suddenly, we all heard it at the same time.

"Get the hell off me you bastards!" Soda screamed. We all ran in the direction that his voice had come from. The first thing I saw was the spilled grocery bag. Then I saw Soda on the ground, held down by about six Socs. Darry got to them first. He ruthlessly punched one in the jaw and ripped another off Soda. Soon, it was a full blown fight.

"You're outta your territory greasers." One of the Socs snarled at Dally. Instead of answering, he gagged.

"Jesus, do you _ever_ brush your teeth?" he asked the Soc, throwing him to the ground.

One of the Socs had me on the ground and we rolled around for a bit. Then he was on top of me, hitting me as hard as he could. I motioned for him to stop.

"Hey, get off, I gotta sneeze!" I tried to warn him.

"I'm not falling for that, stupid." The guy rolled his eyes.

"Heh… eh… EHCHOO!" I sneezed in his face.

"Eww oh my god, he SNEEZED on me!" the Soc jumped off me. Two-bit cackled.

"Interestin' fightin' tactics, Pony!" he complimented, sniffing thickly.

Finally, they were all gone. We all walked home, still itching.

"So, I take it y'all are sleepin' at our house?" Soda asked.

"You bet." We all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Cough Syrup Hallucinations

**Author's Note****: Hey y'all, new chappie! I'm really sorry if this is dragging on, I'm just having soooo much fun with it! xD This chapter was inspired by a chapter request from **TheCullenThatWasAGreaser. **THANKS! :D Enjoy and lemme know!**

CHAPTER V: Cough Syrup Hallucinations

"Soda, thanks for goin' to the store." I said, sucking on a cough drop.

He was sprawled out on the couch, eating some chocolate cake and holding a bag of ice over his black eye.

"Quite a shiner you got there." Dally commented, scratching his raw arms.

"Yeah, buddy. All for the lotion, right guys?" Steve declared, ripping off his pajamas and lathering himself up. Everyone stared at him, only in his boxers.

"What? It feels great!" Steve informed us, matter-of-factly. Slowly, one by one, we all stripped down to our boxers and covered ourselves with lotion. Sodapop gave all of us a weird look.

"Nice, Johnny." Soda nodded towards Johhny, who was sporting American flag boxers. "Way to support the good ole' US of A..."

Johnny's normally pale face turned crimson red as everybody laughing. Suddenly, Dally's face scrunched up and he inhaled sharply.

"Huh..."

"He's gonna blow!" screamed Two-bit, diving under the couch.

"Huh HUTCHOO!" Dally sneezed forcefully.

Johnny was the only one who actually said 'bless you'. The rest of us were too busy guffawing. Dally's cheeks now had a tinge of pink to them, signifying his embarrassment.

"Aw c'mom fellas. He can't help it." Johnny said sympathetically. Darry chuckled softly at Johnny's sticking up for Dal. His laughter, however soon turned into a coughing fit. Soda got up off the cough, rummaged around in the grocery bag, and pulled out a container of cough syrup.

"This doesn't cure y'alls spots, but it'll make all y'all feel better. I even bought a back-up bottle!" Soda grinned, obviously proud of himself. He tossed the container to Darry, who caught it easily.

"Thanks, kid brother." he said, coughing weakly and unscrewing the top.

"How much does it say to take?" I asked Darry. He shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care." he replied, taking a few large gulps of the stuff.

"You better not overdose." Steve warned him wisely, followed by two sneezes. Darry passed the cough syrup to me and I followed his example. Soon, all the gang had been through not one, but two whole bottles of cough syrup. Everyone except Steve.

Twenty minutes later, strange things began to happen.  
>"Oh my god! Darry. Why didn't you tell me you had a purple raccoon for a pet?" We all looked at him like he was insane. Then he screamed like a little girl.<p>

"It just had babies all over me! Gross, a pregnant purple raccoon! Oh well. I'll name you Glitter, you can be Swimmy and you're Jonathan E. Cade II." Two-bit declared, gesturing to invisible raccoon infants. Then Dally started hallucinating.

"Ugh. Not _now_ you filthy broad. But maybe after a couple more drinks... Hey, who's this? Your _boyfriend_? Well, then." Then, the world was a flurry of vibrant colors. They were so bright, I closed my eyes.

_I was sitting in the car with Mom and Dad. My father was driving and Mother was reading a book in the passenger seat. Me, Darry and Soda were packed in the backseat like sardines. As our father drove, we suddenly swerved into the wrong lane. He was occupied, reading the paper.  
>"Dad!" I screamed. "Dad watch out!"<em>

__I was being shaken awake roughly.

"Shut it, kid! You're gonna wake all of em up!" Steve growled at me.

"Wha-? What happened?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"You all drank too much of that damned syrup and hallucinated. You passed out for like five hours, and finally everyone is asleep." As if to confirm this, Dally gave an obnoxiously loud snore. I sat up and squinted in the dark. They were all sleeping in different places: Dal was flat on his back, blonde hair stuck up every which way; Two-bit was in the corner laying on his stomach, drooling all over the floor; Johnny was curled up next to me, in a somewhat defensive position; Darry was passed out in a chair. His head would rise, then snap forward. I suppressed a giggle.

"Why ain't you asleep with them?" I whispered.

"Can't sleep. Got this heck of a headache." Steve mumbled, massaging his temples. I silently stood up and brought him back three aspirin.

"Thanks." He answered, sounding quite congested.

"G'nite Steve." I whispered, curling up next to Johnny, who was breathing deeply.

"Night." He mumbled drowsily, drifting off into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy Conoctions

**Author's Note****: Okay, so this one was inspired by a chapter request from my fave author, **JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset** Just make sure you keep reading (if you feel like it) and I'm still open to chapter requests if anyone wants to request one! :)**

CHAPTER VII: Crazy Concoctions

"Please Darry! It itches soo bad!" Dally groaned, rolling around on the floor.

"Sorry, Dal. No can do." Darry shook his head.

"Just give me the freakin' lotion!" Dallas shouted irritably.

"After we all got high last night after drinking that medicine? No way. I'm doin' without meds for awhile." Soda laughed in spite of Dally's itchy state.

"Just watch television with me! It'll distract you!" Two-bit suggested, taking a swig from his beer. I shook my head.

"Seriously Two-bit. You shouldn't drink beer when you're sick. It's probably not good for you." I told him.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed, coughing a little.

"Trust me, beer equals better." He instructed us.

Steve snored loudly in the recliner in the corner. I guess he didn't get enough sleep last night.

"It ITCHES!" Dally yelled.

"C'mon Dal, shut your mouth! Steve's tryin' to get some sleep!" Darry reprimanded him.

"Fine!" Dally half-whispered. He stood up, wobbling a little. "I'm goin' to take a nice, relaxin' shower!"

"That's cool man. You know where to go." Soda said, laughing a little.

"How long does chicken pox last?" I asked, coughing and scratching. Two-bit turned away from the television and ruffled my hair.

"About a week, I think." He said, gulping down his drink. I sighed.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" Darry inquired.

"YEAH!" me and Two-bit shouted enthusiastically.

"I'll get to makin' it then. Waffles and eggs?" Darry asked us, making his way to the kitchen.

"And chocolate cake!" called Soda.

"And beer!" Two-bit added.

"Uh, no beer Two-bit." Darry decided, frowning. Two-bit crossed his arms defensively and pouted.

After awhile of cooking, glorious smells drifted through the living room. My mouth watered.

"Hey, um, Soda? Did you by any chance happen to drink all the maple syrup?" Darry inquired. "I can't find it anywhere, and I know we had some last night."

"No, Darrel, I did NOT drink the syrup. G-r-w-o-s." Soda incorrectly spelled out for him.

"Pony?" Darry looked at me funny.

"Nope."

"Two-bit?"

"Nuh-huh."

"Johnny?"

"N-no."

"Well, who drank it?" Darry commanded. We all heard it at around the same time.

"Splish splash, I was takin' a bath! Once upon a Saturday niiight!" We all rushed to the bathroom door.

"Dally?" I asked, standing in front of the bathroom.

"Are you in there Dal?" Soda knocked on the door. A thunderous sneeze that practically shook the house answered him. Two-bit snickered.

"Did _that_ answer you question?" Soda ignored him.

"Look Dally," Soda started, "we just wanna know if maybe you might've—"

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT DRINK ALL THE MAPLE SYRUP?" Darry yelled, pounding on the door. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"What in God's name is goin' on here?" Steve mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up Steve, but—" Soda began.

Darry suddenly threw the door wide open, causing Dally to shriek. The sight that was before us was pretty shocking. There was Dally, sitting in the tub, bubbles covering every inch of him. And there, on the edge of the tub was an empty maple syrup bottle. Dally had rubbed the stuff all over himself. His blonde hair was in a sticky, mapley Mohawk.

"Well, hey guys!" He greeted us.

"DALLAS!" Darry boomed. "What-the-hell-do-ya-think-yer-doin'-with-that-maple-syrup?"

"What does it look like Superman? I'm scrubbin' down!" Dally declared bravely. I could've sworn I saw smoke come out of Darry's ears.

"We were gonna use that!" Two-bit whined.

"Well I was completely itchy, and guess what seemed to help a lot?" Dally asked us. He rolled his eyes as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Dally, seriously?" I said with disgust.

"Don't cane me sir! I was led astray!"

"Oh shut your trap, Winston." Two-bit muttered, walking out of the bathroom. We all followed him.

"Well, since we're not havin' REGULAR syrup on our waffles, I guess we can just—"

"Use chocolate syrup?" Soda supplied for him.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Darry shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7: A Week Later

**Author's Note****: Okay,**** this is just an epilogue kinda thang because I have no more chapters to write for this one… :( But I do have a one shot coming sooo :)**

CHAPTER VII: A Week Later

"I'm so glad that I'm not sick any more." I sighed, stretching out in the lawn. It was a beautiful day, and Johnny and the rest of us were outside.

"Ah, the fresh air! How sweet is thou!" Two-bit inhaled deeply.

"You mean 'how sweet art thou'." Steve corrected intelligently.

"Oh, shuddup Romeo and Juliet." Dally snapped. Soda, Darry and I laughed. Sodapop scratched his leg.

"Yeah, it's great not bein' stuck with all y'all inside!" Darry shook his head, chuckling. Two-bit jumped up and did a few happy cartwheels, joined by Steve. Soon we were all doing them, minus one.

"I don't know, I just can't do it. I never could." Dally grumped, arms crossed.

"What, you didn't practice cartwheels on the streets of New York?" Two-bit teased. Dally glared at him.

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't."

"C'mon!" I encouraged. "Try one, even Darry can!" Reluctantly, Dally stood up.

"One, two, three!" Two-bit counted for him.

"I know how to count Mathews." Dal rolled his eyes.

"Well do it then!" Soda challenged. Dally took a deep breath, then attempted the feat. He immediately lost his balance and fell on his face. We all started laughing hysterically. A light shade of pink tinged his cheeks and he quickly stood back up.

"Big deal, I can't do a freakin' cartwheel." Dally mumbled. I tried not to burst out laughing again. Then Soda sneezed.

"Bless you!" Two-bit sang in a high falsetto voice. Sodapop sniffed and rubbed his nose. Steve gasped.

"Hey, you're not getting' sick right?" he questioned, concerned.

"No, I'm not!" he snapped, sneezing again.

"Oh, god. Soda, you have chicken pox." Darry told him, pointing to his arms, which were covered in spots. Soda groaned.


End file.
